Leon's Strength
by FireHeart19
Summary: Throughout all the outbreaks and attacks, Leon could face it calmly. No, Zombies could not hurt him. But when all that gave him strength is taken, will he last?


Leon had faced many things that should have unnerved him, but they never had.

First, Raccoon City. The hordes of zombies, stuck in a city, barely knowing how to use a gun. Also, he had no clue what he was doing, but it was not an easy task. Plus, it was his first day; that was worse than being fired, way worse.

Then, he had the years working for more agencies to bring down Umbrella. But that was nothing after your first try. He remembered the dozens of times he saw once normal people becoming savages. He still could bare a straight face while pushing 4 mm's of lead into someone's skull.

The Los Illuminados, man were they new to him. That wasn't even the normal zombie. They still lived in harmony, like normal people. And Ashley… man she was sweet. So innocent. That damned Krauser, kidnapping her. She didn't deserve that, the life he was stuck with.

Seeing Krauser sure was a surprise. That arm was new, so was him being alive (sort of). And Luis Sera, what a guy. Regular heartthrob: deep accent, long dark hair, nice voice. Leon remembered Ashley had secretly taken a photo of Luis when the pistol-wielding boys were blasting.

Through it all he was calm. Many others had lost themselves: Krauser, Wesker, Saddler. But he was there forever, always fighting for right. He would wipe every Plagas, Virus, and bug off the Earth.

But he wasn't alone. There was one person like him. She hadn't been lost. Matter of fact, she was one reason he was still fighting.

Ada Wong. That beautiful woman in red. Man she could flirt. Not to mention she was hot. They had kissed once, secretly. But it took him half an hour to get her lipstick off his lips. Oh well, that was amazing.

And now, she was lost too. One god damn scratch and now she was lying in a cell, sad and lonely. Leon stepped in, holding the Red9 he had bought from that merchant. When Chris had asked her for her last wishes, she had said three letters: L.S.K. Easy enough to figure out.

She was pale, and weak. But as usual, he melted when she smiled at him. "How are you?" Leon sat with her. "Well, I'm hungry, tired, and going to be a zombie soon. But to be honest, that's fine with me." Ada was still smooth. "How bout you, cowboy? Any new blondes lately?" Ada teased. "Other than a few times being called to kick some college ass for Ashley, nope." Leon chuckled as he sat with her against the wall.

"Hey Leon? Would you grant me a dying wish?" Ada looked into the blue eyes that she had loved. "Sure." Leon looked deep into her, smiling. "Kiss me, then hold me." Ada leaned to him. Leon's arms wrapped around her waist, and their lips met. She still tasted and felt the same, but he wasn't complaining.

Ada, however, experienced a new side of Leon. When they first kissed, he was nervous and sloppy. Now, he held her protectively and his lips were more passionate. She knew it then.

When she pulled away, he smiled at her. That was different too. He used to have a goofy smile like the ones from a little brother. Now, it showed more feeling. He wasn't Leon, R.P.D rookie officer anymore. Now, he was Leon S. Kennedy, Viral Terrorism fighter. She kissed him again, then whispered what she had always wanted to scream.

"I love you, Leon." She smiled and leaned on him. "I love you too." Leon said. "Leon, you have to do something." Ada said. "What's that?"

"Shoot me in the head." Ada said calmly.

Now, before the zombies, Leon would have yelled at her for that idea. But now, he pulled himself up, put his gun to her head, and blew her one last kiss. "Sionara, Leon Scott Kennedy." Ada said, before her life was ended.

Leon walked out of the room, and there was Chris, Claire, and Jill. "Sorry man." Chris said, patting his shoulder. "You know what? I don't care." Leon pulled off his coat, grabbed his knife, and slid the sharp steel across his neck, then shot his eye with his last breath.

Throughout all the zombies, viruses, and psychos, Leon was strong. But when Ada was lost, he finally had nothing to lose.


End file.
